


Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Vestroia Invaders

by mtrainpanda



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtrainpanda/pseuds/mtrainpanda
Summary: Welcome to chapter 1 of this story - hope you'll stick around for more!





	Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Vestroia Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter 1 of this story - hope you'll stick around for more!

A year had passed after the last threat to the Bakugan was eliminated by the Brawlers. However, just when you’d think things would finally be back to normal, the complete opposite happens.  
It was the middle of the day. Marucho had asked Dan and Shun to help him check out Interspace for any unusual activities.  
Ever since the Gundalian invasion to the place, and the Mechtanium madness they’ve agreed they need to take percussions in order for Interspace to stay safe and in one piece as it should be.  
Marucho was in the Operation Systems room, while Dan was dispatched on the east side, where the two largest arenas and some of the resting facilities were.  
Drago was with him too, and they were chatting as usual.  
“Man, this stinks.”  
Dan said as he was passing one of the arenas where a battle was being announced.  
“Dan, I know you want to battle, I do too. But we’ve earned some rest, and besides Marucho needs us on look-out duty right now.”  
Dan just sighed and told Drago that he’s right, and his old smiley-faced cheerful self was back at his stupidities.  
On the other side though, Shun and Taylean were looking around quietly.  
Taylean was retreating in New Vestroia, but he eventually came back to Earth and Shun since he gave a promise to look out for him and his home, just as he does for him and his home world.  
Apparently, up until that moment he hadn’t noticed the ice-cream that people enjoy greatly when the summer heat strikes.  
“Shun, why do humans eat that…icy thing?”  
He asked with hesitance, since he didn’t know what that icy thing really is.  
“Apart from giving you brain freeze, it also cools you down when you’re overheated during summer. I’d buy you one, but I doubt you’d be able to taste it in ball form Taylean.”  
Shun replied with a mild smile on his face.  
Taylean kept staring at happy folks going around them until he felt a change in the atmosphere. Shun stopped walking and turned around as he jumped from his shoulder.  
“Are you okay Taylean?”  
He asked, looking worried.  
“I’m fine, it’s just… I feel something…It’s probably nothing but…”  
Taylean wanted to believe that his instinct was just playing a trick on him, but it felt all too real to not be true. As he retreated back on Shun’s hand and then shoulder, and as they walked away Shun stopped again.  
“You felt it too didn’t you?”  
Taylean asked, but he already knew the answer was yes. Shun turned around again and saw a rift in mid air in front of him.  
“Shun, is that..?”  
Taylean tried asking something but he got interrupted as the portal-like thing closed and they were slightly blown away.  
“Are you okay Taylean?”  
Shun yelled to Taylean who had been blown off near him.  
“That was really weird, but I’m…is that a human on the ground?”  
He was about to reassure his master he was fine, but what he saw cut his speaking.  
“Oh no.”  
Shun saw there was a girl lying on the ground as well and went over to see if she was okay.  
“Something tells me she’s no human. I think that was a teleportation hole Shun. She must’ve come from somewhere, but where and why like this?”  
Shun wondered the same thing too, but before they got their answer he and Taylean had to take her to the caring facility nearby. Marucho had decided to build one for each sector of Interspace, since the brawlers had become more and more fierce in battle and got injured a lot, he thought they could use a place like a doctor’s office.  
While the nurse was caring for the surprise guest, Shun called the others and let them know what’s happened. By that time it was nearly nightfall.  
“Marucho, can you hear me?”  
He tried Marucho first. Of course, he unlike Dan replied immediately.  
“Yeah, what’s up Shun?”  
He asked with drilling noise heard from the background.  
“I need you to come to caring facility in sector C. I think you need to see this for yourself.”  
Marucho said he’d be right over and indeed he appeared in two seconds flat. Shun was amazed and slightly confused.  
“How did you…?”  
He just stood there speechless along with Taylean.  
“Neat huh? A while back, I borrowed Alice’s transportation card and made some modifications in Interspace with it. Now, using our gauntlets we can also transport around, just still not too far – it’s in test mode for now.”  
Then, Tristar popped up and joined the conversation.  
“He’s small, but boy does he have a huge brain.”  
Shun slightly laughed at that conclusion since it is true and seconded it. Then he asked Marucho if he’s heard anything from Dan.  
“Dan? No, why? Oh wait…He went home about two hours ago. I guess you didn’t notice but it is evening out in the real world, he’s probably half-way done with dinner by now.”  
They dialed him up twice together, and Shun decided to dial him for one last time.  
On the other side, Drago was woken up by Dan’s ringtone.  
“Dan… your phone…ugh…humans.”  
He rolled his way to Dan’s phone and tried picking up or hanging up but he failed. Just then Dan entered his room after taking a brisk shower and saw Drago trying to do something with the phone.  
“Let me do that bud.”  
He said smiling. He saw it was Shun so he redialed and he picked up.  
“Yeah, what’s up Shun?”  
He asked as he was still wiping his hair with a towel.  
“Dan, there’s a situation here that requires your presence. Me and Marucho are in sector C in the caring facility. Come here as fast as you can.”  
Dan replied with an okay and was on his way.  
He left a message for his parents in case they were wondering where he went off to or if he’d get caught up with Bakugan-related troubles again.  
While he was pedaling to Interspace’s entrance downtown, Drago spoke.  
“What do you think happened?”  
He asked as he was sitting in Dan’s bike basket.  
“I don’t know Drago. I just hope it’s not bad.”  
He rushed to get there faster and made it. He went straight to the care facility where the other two were still waiting for him and apologized for not picking up sooner.  
“It’s fine, after all it was your time off.”  
Marucho said and then they filled Dan in on what’s happened.  
“So you just found her like that?”  
He asked Shun, who was just as anxious to get answers to some questions as the rest.  
“Yeah, it’s really weird. Taylean even suggested she might not be human. To be honest, I didn’t see if there was someone near the portal when it opened.”  
They had nothing left to do but sit and wait.  
Morning arrived and just as they woke up in the waiting area and were about to head out, the nurse stopped them.  
“Wait, the patient you brought in is awake. She wants to know how she got here and where here is.”  
Dan thanked the nurse and went in first with Shun and Marucho right behind him.  
“Hey there. We’re the Bakugan battle brawlers. I’m Dan, that’s Shun and the small dude is Marucho the creator of this place. Pleased to meet you.”  
The girl could barely see, but she spoke back, surprisingly in English.  
“Thank you. I don’t know who brought me here or how, but you saved me, and I’m eternally grateful…wait…oh no.”  
Her relieved face turned into a worried one as she started to go over her jacket pockets.  
“Hang on, take it easy. I was the one who brought you here, did you lose something? Maybe…I can go have a look and see if you dropped it when you fell out of that portal?”  
Shun said as he took her hands into his. She just smiled mildly and then she started to sob, and took her hands back.  
“I remembered. What I lost isn’t where you found me. The reason you found me in such a manner is because I ran away.”  
They all gave her serious looks and wanted to know more.  
“Okay….uh..”  
Dan wanted to say her name but he didn’t know it and she noticed it.  
“My name is Nia.”  
She said, looking aside.  
“Nia…Nice name. What did you lose exactly?”  
Dan kept asking questions and then, like lightning it stroke her back – all the memories of the few days before that she was trying to forget.  
“My Glen…”  
She said teary-eyed again.  
“Glen? Wait, is he a…”  
Marucho wanted to know if Glen was another one of her kind or a Bakugan.  
“He’s my Bakugan. He’s…I failed him…I need to go find him – uh…”  
She tried leaving the bed she was in, but she failed and Shun caught her and put her back on it again.  
“You’re not going anywhere in this condition. We’ll help you. Tell us who took your Bakugan and why?”  
He said as he helped her take a seat.  
“Well…I don’t remember much. All I know is I saw them drag him away… You see he’s a descendent of the Ancient Six.”  
The three for a second thought of the Ancient Bakugan Warriors.  
“Are those Ancients the Ancient Bakugan Warriors?”  
Drago asked.  
“No, they’re the six ancient creators of the very land you live on.”  
She answered, and allowed Drago to land in her hands.  
“I’m Drago. I promise I will help you find your friend, and my friends both human & Bakugan will help as well. Right?”  
He asked as he faced the three and the remaining two Bakugan.  
“Right. Just one more thing, what attribute is he?”  
She took a look at her broken gauntlet and sighed.  
“He was Ventus. Ventus Aura Glen.”  
She asked for someone to give her the small clutch she had with and Marucho handed it over to her. She was going through her few things until she found what she was looking for – a picture of her and her Bakugan.  
“Here… I know he’s in ball form here but it does help right?”  
Her face seemed hopeful. She prayed that these three kind boys would indeed succeed in bringing her Bakugan back.  
“It will do just fine. Taylean, Tristar, Drago – does any of you know him?”  
Drago looked at the photo closely. He hadn’t seen anything like him before.  
“No… Tell me, what does he look like when he’s in his normal size?”  
Nia thought for a second and spoke.  
“Well…I don’t know what you … oh right, he looks much like the Earth creatures you know as wolves.”  
Drago was deep in thought again, but he seemed to have no recollection of a Bakugan who looked like a wolf and had the Ventus attribute.  
“Dan, I think we’ll need some expert help.”  
He said as he flapped back to him.  
“Expert help? From who buddy?”  
Drago took a look at Taylean and Tristar who seemed to approve of this with just a single look and then turned to face Dan again.  
“The Ancients themselves. Only they might know who these Original Six were and who their descendants are. If it is as this girl claims, then I fear there’s something important we’re missing, something that can change the whole view we currently have on this situation.”  
Dan didn’t waste a single minute he just smirked and spoke.  
“Alright then, let’s go. Tomorrow bright and early we’ll head to New Vestroia. From there we’ll talk to the Ancients and…”  
He was explaining his idea of a plan and Shun suddenly interrupted him.  
“Hang on, we never asked where you actually came from Nia.”  
He made a good point. They’ve asked her what’s happened but never asked where it happened.  
“I’m from a planet known as Avalon. But…what happened to me and Glen took place on New Vestroia, where you want to go to.”  
Dan got even more stoked and was ready to head there that very moment.  
The others were supporting him, but were still worried about what the outcome of this whole situation might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more coming in a bit! :)


End file.
